Terminology (Canon)
This page serves as an appendix of major terminology. Terminology Characters * Aqualung - Colossal demon capable of granting wishes. * Atticus - Adopted son of Theo Rosington. Awoke in the Barn with no memories. * Baptiste - Site director of an Alchemilia android training facility. * Blossom - Assistant to to Samuel Brownlee's Laboratory of the Mind. Girlfriend of Atticus. * Chris - An android created by Andrew Wellington. * Fontaine - Alchemilia Corporation operative. * Frog King - A popular fast food restaurant that serves frog-themed chicken burgers due to the large quantity of frogs in Thales. * Gabriel - Infamous Alchemilia Corporation CEO. Responsible for the creation of the portal that led angels to Euclid. * Kaz - The only offspring of Xeren. He searches for the fragments of his father's soul. * Marshall - Turned into a notorious thief after the death of his parents. * Samuel - Owner of The Laboratory of the Mind. Studies neuroscience and The Contraption. * Savannah - Girl that travels with the Protagonists. * Steven - Twin-brother of Melissa. Assistant in the Laboratory of the Unexplainable. * Matthew Rockwell - Assistant in the Laboratory of the Mind. * Melissa - Twin-brother of Steven. Former squad member of the Silivian Militia. * Nabi - An Alchemilia produced artificial tiefling. She is both a general and member of Alchemilia's bio-engineering department. * Reti - Rebel Alchemilia guard. * Richard - The guardian and uncle of Melissa and Steven Devlin. Owner of The Laboratory of the Unexplainable. * Warren - Silivian author. * Wen Li - Owner of Plant Empire. * Xeren - The God responsible for the creation of Euclid. Three hundred years prior to , he was killed in battle. Locations * Aiola - Continent of Euclid. * The Barn -The first location featured in . It was where the protagonists met. * Eden - * Euclid - Planet home to humans. The events of occur here. * Gladea - * Hala - A continent on Euclid. It is known for its large monarchy. * The Laboratory of the Mind - A laboratory building that operates both as a neuroscience research facility, and the living quarters of Samuel Brownlee. * The Laboratory of the Unexplainable - A laboratory building that researches demons and angels. It serves as the living quarters of Richard, Steven, and Melissa. * Muné - A continent on Euclid. It is known for its plant-life that originated from Eden. * Nuyö - A continent on Euclid. It is comprised of many atheistic states, and it is the most isolationist continent. * Port City - A seafaring city on the coast of Thales. It is most known for its proximity to Remnant Rock. * Remnant Rock - An Alchemilia created artificial island. It is a military installation that appears similar to an oil rig. * Silivia - The largest city on Euclid, and the human capital. Demons are unable to enter. * Thales - C Species * Angels - An intelligent and strong humanoid species. Some are winged, and capable of flight. Originate from Eden, as a result of Gabriel's portal. * Demons - Beastly species that orignate from Eden. Unlike angels, they vary in appearance. et al * Alchemilia Corporation - * Season One - Category:The Demon's Light Wiki